At Peace with Serenity
by ChottiSerenity
Summary: Serenity is the most sought after royal in the Universe. An incident with a man named Darien softens her heart, and she finds herself falling. Darien is adopted as a squire in the castle, & soon Serenity begins to realize with him, not all is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All!

This story may seem a bit complicated at first, but please give it time, and the layers will begin to reveal itself. PLEASE REVIEW. I'd love to know what you think.

**_Present_**

The midnight sky glittered through the darkness. Staring at the wonders of nature before her, she sat at the edge of the creek, her chin resting on her knees. Her soft silk gown folded beneath her, the night air pushed the blades of grass, grazing her toes making her smile uncomfortably as her silver blond locks pulled away from her, caressing her cheeks. She closed her eyes and sighed. Nature was kind to her, almost as if it knew her significant place in the universe. Looking to the horizon, she began to wonder how the events in her life had led to this moment. However no matter how hard she tried to untie the strings of fate, she could not comprehend where she had gone awry. The losses she suffered, the friendships she had gained, had it all been worth it?

Had _he_ been worth it?

Was losing oneself ever worth it?

**_Past _**

_She felt warm. Curled in a tiny ball, she pulled the comforter to her body tightly. She knew there wasn't much time left and her day would begin shortly. Yet the softness around her was simply too amazing to give up. She could stay here forever…_

"Serenity, you must awaken now."

Sighing, she threw the cover over her head, her silver-gold hair scattered about her shoulders.

"Molly you truly do know how to ruin my best moments."

Her maid looked at her in surprise. Her red hair in its usual bun blazed like fire against the palace walls, her freckles scrunched in a frown, giving forth an angry aura. Serenity smiled. This was the Molly she loved, the Molly that never seemed to fit in with her surroundings.

She huffed.

"I apologize my lady, however your Mother and Father are waiting for you and unless you would like to be solely responsible for my unemployment, I suggest you make haste to the table."

Laughing Serenity threw the covers off her body and made way to the edge of her large four poster bed.

"Alright alright, I surrender. "

She walked towards her large washing basin as two maids entered to remove her clothes. She entered the basin immediately feeling the warmth of the water surround her body. Sinking her body into the water, she immediately felt as if she could return to bed once more..

"Oh Serenity?"

Sighing she closed her eyes, clenching her teeth she uttered:

"Yes Molly?"

Smirking, Molly came to her side, placing her gown for the day on the bed knowing fully well the news she was about to deliver would not be well received.

"I forgot to mention… you have a guest."

Serenity gave out a grunt before immersing her entire body under water once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared in disgust at her reflection before her. A guest. It never ceased to amaze her on her parents insistence on finding a significant other . If only she could add a little repulsiveness to her figure. A little wart here, a little disfigurement there...perhaps then she would cease to be the most sought after royal in the entire universe. She knew her figure and beauty drove men wild across the galaxy. To this day, none could compare to her pale milky complexion, her sapphire orbs which drowned all those who she made eye contact with, and her immortal figure which had been passed down through the line of Selene. No dress to this day could conceal her goddess like figure which would attract much unwanted attention from women and men alike. It was true that beauty was bestowed on many, but why did all the symmetries of the universe need to be imparted in one being? Someone else could benefit from the luscious silver gold locks that cascaded down her back in a sea of waves ending at her ankles. Another woman could use the tiny waist and voluptuous chest that was so hard to conceal with even the strongest of corsets. Another poor maiden could use the softness of her skin that felt like silk to touch. She did not need all of it. She tore her eyes away from the light yellow gown and fixated her gaze on her toes. To be sought after for her mind, and not her body...

"M'lady, the highness's request your presence immediately."

Sighing she looked up at the mirror replacing her soft gaze with a cold stare. No one would penetrate this heart.

She turned to her window, her eyes fixated on earth.

_Some wounds simply did not heal._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! I'd like to know what you think, if I should continue??

-Chotti


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope....still don't own sailor moon.

Here's the next chapter...enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Serenity could sense the tension as she entered the dining hall. Her father King Solaris sat at the head of long oak table with her mother Queen Serenity at his side. Serenity took in a deep breath. Her mother's beauty always seemed to have this effect on her. Innately she knew she was blessed to be given such genes, and often there were those who would claim that Serenity would surpass the queen in beauty. To Serenity however, none could match her mother's flawless complexion and ageless skin which never betrayed her true age. She had inherited all that which was feminine from her mother while she had inherited her father's stubbornness. Her eyes glanced quickly at the man who sat across from her mother. Silver hair glimmered in the sunlight that peeked through the large palace windows. A built stature, he looked one of noble blood, a prince no doubt and although she did have to admit that he was esthetically appeasing, she did not allow this to put out the fire of anger that resided in her heart.

"Princess Serenity". No sooner had the guard announced her entrance, had Serenity reached her mother's side.

She dropped into a low curtsey.

"Mother, Father, it is good to see you this fine morning."

"I'm not sure if you have noticed Serenity, the sun is now at its highest point, unlike us, it waits for no one to proceed with its daily ritual."

Her father addressed her in his regal tone. She knew she had annoyed him greatly for rarely did he use his council voice to address her in a cold manner. King Solaris looked intimidating adorned in the bright orange robes common for those born on the sun. Serenity knew her father could be frightening at his full height of six feet four inches, but she also knew his inner being..a kind ruler who was completely beseeched with his wife and daughter.

"I'm sure father that if you so willed it, the sun would wait for you, for you are its sole ruler, its sole controller…born to its rays, honored is anyone who holds such power within them."

She looked at the King her eyes dancing. He laughed out loud his deep hearty laugh and she knew she would be instantly forgiven.

"Bless you my daughter, I pity the man who must take on your wittiness!"

"I have no pity for that man, but merely envy."

Serenity snapped her head to look at the insolent being who dared interrupt her conversation with her father.

"For blessed is he who would possess such beauty in his household. Such purity which radiates from her eyes."

Serenity restrained herself from laughing. She was not new to the advances of men, they were constant and always the same. This man was no different except in his boldness to make himself known. Who did he think he was? He rose then almost as if to answer her question, and she widened her eyes afraid that she had thought out loud.

"Serenity, this is Prince Diamond of the planet Nemesis . He has come quite a long way to meet you." Her mother announced in a hopeful tone she had heard many times before.

Taking Serenity's hand to his lips, he replied in a low tone.

"No distance is to great my Queen, for I must say your daughter has truly left me speechless with her very presence. I had heard rumors of your breathtaking beauty princess but I must say none had prepared me for this. What stands before me is no royal but an angel. Truly fulfilling the title which has been bestowed upon her: The galaxy's gem."

Serenity pulled her hand away quickly. She had heard almost every flattering phrase created to make women swoon at the feet of their men, however this was a first. Diamond intrigued her. He was a brainless fool no less, and she despised the way he threw himself at her in front of her parents…but he intrigued her. After all no one had informed her of this title "the galaxy's gem" and she pushed it to the back of her mind. She would have a good laugh about it with the Senshi later, they could use the good humor. Reminded of her plans for the day, she turned to her mother.

"I must apologize for my rashness mother but I must take your leave. I am to go to the market today."

"But you merely just arrived!"

"I realize this, and I do apologize but as I'm sure you know, the coronation for the sovereign of Saturn is a fortnight away and I did promise the Princess Hotoru that she would be adorned in a gown from the moon, made by my own hands completed with the finest jewels in the galaxy."

Her mother nodded in understanding.

"I can think of no better gift for her. She does adore you so Serenity."

"With reason my queen, Serenity has practically raised the princess after the civil war ended on Saturn counseling her on all the duties of being a lady. Hotoru has sought no other company other than our dearest daughter and those of Neptune and Uranus. " Her father added proudly.

Serenity fought the blush that threatened to rise to her cheeks. She would not show her womanly weakness in front of a guest. She raised her eyes to meet Diamonds piercing gaze. He twirled the contents of his glass thinking.

"I take your leave Prince Diamond, I hope you enjoy your time on the moon." She bowed her head slightly refusing to go into a full curtsey to honor his presence. The act did not go un noticed by her mother who scowled at her insolence.

"Serenity…" she began.

"Mother, Father, I shall see you at dinner." She curtseyed low, and quickly took her leave, walking with haste to escape Diamond's eyes.

Rounding the corner, she let out a deep sigh. Goddess, this man was frightening! His very gaze screamed his desire for her. It was utterly repulsive!

"Serenity?"

Turning, she cried out in surprise, throwing herself at the woman before her.

"Mina! Oh Selene! I thought I was not to see you until Saturn's coronation?"

The princess of Venus let out a light laugh. It was like looking into a mirror however the innocence of her younger cousin always surprised her each time she visited the moon.

"Dearest cousin your mother thought you may need some help in preparing the gown for the coronation. After all we both know I surpassed you in our embroidery lessons as children." She replied with a wink.

"I will pretend I did not hear that! I am so glad you are here now." She hugged her once more.

"Oh! We can go on another adventure today! I'm so excited! " She pulled away quickly and made her way back to her quarters.

"I will let Molly know, gather the other girls, it will be so much fun! Like old times!"

Laughing Mina turned letting the words hit her. She stopped.

"Old times? Serenity… what do you mean like old times? Where are we going? Serenity!"

She was chasing after her now, desperately needing an answer.

Serenity turned around to face her once more, her face void of expression.

"The market."

Mina relaxed. The market. There was no harm there. The senshi would be there…..it would be safe. She stopped once more. Memories flooded her mind. Memories of lying, laughter…. Disguises.

Mina gulped, her face paling in sudden shock. This was not good. Oh Goddess.

"SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!"

She cried out once more before chasing her cousin down the corridor at an intense speed, the mischievous laughter of the moon princess echoing throughout the castle.

_Just like old times._

_------------------------_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! -chotti  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon. Sorry.

Here is the next chapter everyone! I do hope you enjoy it!  
Thank you to all my reviewers, I truly do appreciate your comments!

Just a quick note: anything in _italics _means it is being said via telepathy.

The carriage ride was silent. The princess of Mercury, Lady Amy sat in the carriage with her, silently reading a book. The priestess of Mars and Princess of Jupiter led the carriage on two large white mares along with the stable boy Tyryl. Mina followed behind on her own brown mare. Serenity was well aware that her last minute expenditure did not sit well with the other senshi. She had pulled Ami from one of her favorite hobbies…studying the moon's history. Makoto had been with the palace chefs and had come practically screaming, furious that her new concoction needed to be tested immediately. Rei on the other hand came quite calmly knowing fully well of her princess's plans prior to Mina's arrival.

The sacred fire was good to her that way.

_Tell me why are we here again?_

Makoto asked using her telepathic powers addressed to the other senshi. Telepathy was a gift from birth that Queen Serenity granted the princess's closest advisors. None of them could count how many times it had saved them from the most dreadful situations…situations that the princess herself had a knack of getting into.

_She wanted to buy jewels for Saturn's dress. _ Mina answered.

_I understand that but why the disguises? We haven't dressed as commoners since we were teenagers! Do you have any idea how hard it is to ride in a peasant skirt? For Selene's sake, it's starting to ride up my-_

_Makoto! _ Rei cut in, a slight flush on her cheeks a chuckle escaping from her mouth.

Mina sighed. It was true, it was certainly odd that Serenity had decided to pull out her peasant disguise after stowing it away for so long hidden from her mother and her maid Molly. Mina could remember many times when Serenity had insisted on them all dressing as commoners in order to blend in with the citizens of the moon for she wanted to see what everyday life was like.

_She wants to go on an adventure._

_An adventure? Does she not realize the danger she is putting herself in? She is not a child anymore…she is the future heir, and she should act as such. Does she not remember her last adventure? She ended up with a skin rash for 2 weeks!_

Rei smiled in memory. The princess was as red as a tomato and refused to be seen in public. The hilarity that the entire situation brought forth was unforgettable.

_How could any of us forget. _The priestess remarked.

_I heard that._

A smirk came across all four faces while a scowling Serenity stared at the senshi of Mars.

_Ok ladies, let's focus at what is at hand. Serenity, vow that you will remain with two of us at one time. You know how dangerous the market can be, do not endanger yourself or your kingdom just so you can fulfill a childish need for drama. _

_Well said Venus. _

Serenity shot up and frowned at her carriage companion.

_Traitor. _

_It s for your safety princess. After all, that is why we are here. _

Before Serenity could protest the carriage came to a roaring stop, sending her tiny frame flying into Amy. The bustle of the market could be heard now, and she pulled across the curtains to peer into the heart of her kingdom.

There were people everywhere. The hustle and bustle was so amazing that she felt she could stay here and watch the citizens all day. People were buying, selling, women were scolding their children, and kites soared across the sky. Serenity became excited. No one would know who she was, she could simply..be. The carriage door flew open leaving a very flustered Tyryl.

"I'm sorry princess, there was a mule that suddenly came in the way-"

"It's quite alright Tyryl please remember, I am merely Serena here." She assured him quickly, glancing around to ensure no one had overheard his use of her title.

"Of course your high- I mean Serena. I shall be waiting here for when you all return." He bowed his head slightly as he helped her and Amy out of the cart.

She could hear Mina in the back of her mind shouting orders to the Senshi to take different posts on the market rooftops and to ensure that Serenity always remained in sight, but she tuned her out as she stared at the scene before her. Where to start!

She let herself disappear into the crowd, aware that there were always 2 pairs of eyes following her every move.

_Don't stray too far Serenity, _Rei rang in her mind.

She sighed. When did they reach this stage? When did she become the only one to crave adventure? There was a time where all five of them would giggle and have no care in the world. When had adulthood set in? She was not ready for this, no matter how much she aged, she could never be rid of this care free attitude..why had they?

_When did you all become so boring? _ She telepathed loudly for them all to hear.

_Wha-_  
Mars began.

With that, she immediately cut off her link to the senshi. She did not need this, she was equally capable of taking care of herself! After all why else did her mother make her train with the other senshi? She was not as childish as they made her to be.

_What happened?!? _ Venus cried out almost immediately.

_She has cut her link to us!_

_What! _

_Dammit Serenity! Stop playing these games! _

She could hear them cursing above her as they flew from rooftop to roof top with such speed they looked like birds flying overhead. She was well out of sight as she made her way down a dark corridor, smirking to herself at her cleverness…now she could fully enjoy herself.

"Hello beautiful."

Whipping her head, her hood fell letting her hair cascade down in a waterfall of gold. A man stood before her, his eyes ablaze with desire. Before she could register what was happening, she let out a cry of pain as she was forcefully pulled against him, the stench of alcohol fresh on his breath.

"Selene has been good to me today…for you could be the goddess herself."

She fought against him, his grip holding her tighter. He pushed her to the ground, startling her as she cried out. He threw himself on top of her, and she could feel him lifting her skirts…removing his pants.

_Please Selene, not like this._ She cried opening her link to the Senshi.

_I hear her! She's in trouble! We're coming Serenity!_ She heard Mina cry out.

They would be too late, and she would be disgraced as a fool.

Closing her eyes, she let the tears fall forth as she struggled against his weight.

Suddenly she felt the weight lift off of her followed by a loud crash. Fearful, she opened her eyes and partly hidden by the shadows, she watched her savior beat the intruder until he was unconscious. She realized that this man would very well kill her attacker, and as much hatred as she held against him, she could not live if she was tainted with blood on her hands.

"Please!" Standing up shakily, she replaced the hood over her hair, as she cried out once more.

"Please stop! You'll kill him!" Surprising herself with her own boldness, she placed her hands on her saviors chest, preventing the next blow. She looked at him then and realized she was staring into the most beautiful midnight blue eyes she had ever seen. He grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her out of the alley and into the nearby courtyard.

"Are you alright my lady?" his voice was deep, full with concern and worry.

Serenity simply stood transfixed. The daylight did wonders to the man before her, if he could even be labeled by that title for to Serenity he was the most handsome creature she had ever laid eyes on. Over towering her small frame of 5'3 she could not help but stare at the perfection of his face. A deep carved jaw covered with the shadow of a beard making him seem older than she knew he could be. His dark black hair fell in front of his eyes, his bangs framing the midnight orbs that stared at her with such intensity. Immediately she realized that behind the concealing hood, he could not see her face. She gently removed herself from his grasp and pulled the hood back from her face, once again letting her hair escape its confinements. He took a step back in surprise his jaw open slightly. She blushed and took a step forward.

"I am fine, and I thank you deeply for your help. If you had not been there-"

"SERENITY!"

She looked up, her hair blowing away from her face as her four protectors descended from the sky landing in at all four points around her and her savior. A large crowd gathered quickly in awe… before them stood four of the most powerful soldiers of the universe clad in their royal attire, their planetary symbols emanating from their foreheads. It seemed almost impossible to think that only a little while ago, these same soldiers were walking around as normal citizens.

_Must they always make the dramatic entrance. _Serenity thought as she watched the thunderbolts pass back in between Jupiter's fists, and the fire that danced at Mars's fingertips. Mercury had her computer out in a flash and was typing what Serenity knew to be her database which was most likely scanning the man before her to verify that he was Lunarian. Yet it was Venus's warrior pose that made Serenity cringe in regret; the anger in her cousins eye's was not a force to be reckoned with. Her gaze was right at the man before her, and the princess realized then she had to intervene before the poor man was intimidated to death.

"Mars, kill him."

The order surprised Serenity herself and she stared at Venus in incredulity. The bitterness in her voice was tangible, and Serenity stood in awe at how menacing her older cousin looked at that moment…a cold blooded murderer.

"No! I wanted to do the honors." Jupiter's voice rang in her ears.

She whipped around to look at what she had thought `was her dear friend. How could they be so cruel? Who were these women?

Before Mars power her attack, she threw herself at the stranger, her arms flailing to both sides to protect him.

"Stop! No! I order you to lower your attacks!" She was looking at Mars now, who was forming what Serenity knew to be one of her most deadly attacks…the phoenix of fire.  
Venus stepped forward.

"Serena, step aside"

"NO!"

_Mina, please listen to me, there is more to this story than you know. _She screamed in her mind, her eyes pleading with her thoughts.

_What more is there to know than this man caused you physical pain? WE can see the bruises forming Serenity!_ Mercury cried out.

_Please my senshi listen to me, trust me. _She begged_. He is a hero, not an enemy. I do not wish to divulge any more information here as we have gathered enough attention already. I will gladly reveal all in a more private setting._

Venus sighed.

_Lower your attacks._

Grudgingly all three senshi lowered their attacks, the smoke rising from Mars's fingertips.

_Pity._

Serenity moved towards Venus when she noticed the intense silence that surrounded them. She looked at the crowd and could read the faces of her citizens almost as clear as a book. They were surprised, intrigued and fearful all at once; the fleeting glances at each other and then back to the senshi and finally to Serenity herself told her they were all thinking the same thing:

Who was this peasant? And why had the senshi obeyed her command?

She sighed out of defeat as she reached for her long cloak. Untying the strings, she allowed the fabric to hit the stone floor as gasps arose from the crowd instantly.

"BY THE GODDESS IT'S THE PRINCESS!"

"PRINCESS SERENITY!"

"ALL HAIL THE PRINCESS! LONG LIVE PRINCESS SERENITY!"

Almost at once, they were on their knees, and the senshi had surrounded her and her savior forming a cage to separate her from the crowd. She was giving off a warm glow now, which all women from the line of Selene did when they were in a public setting to signify their stature. The crescent moon characteristic of the royals was also glowing, and her snow white dress billowed around her.

"I think it's time to go home." Mercury announced at once.

"Agreed."

"I cannot believe you're…you're…you're her."

Serenity turned to him then, and stared him right in the eye unable to answer him. He looked shocked, his eyes wide in horror making Serenity step away from him slightly. She felt the senshi power up as they prepared to transport to the palace. She could feel all eyes on her, she could hear the shouts and cries from the crowds, see women reaching out to touch her, children in shock. Looking around, she muttered the last thing that came to her mind before the power of transport whipped her away:

"So much for disguises."

Yay! Another chapter done! Please COMMENT!

REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all- sorry life happened, here is the next posting:  
DISCLAMIOR: Dont sue. me no own sailor moon.

Silence. There was only silence. She could feel all eyes on her bearing into her with such intensity . The five warriors stood around arms crossed awaiting a response. Serenity fidgeted nervously with the fabric of her pale white dress.  
She sighed deeply...oh this was not going to be easy.  
"Let him go." Her voice was soft, yet stern.  
"Not until you tell us what happened." Venus was the first to speak.  
``Trust me on this, release him, he has done nothing to me.``

``Nothing? Last time I checked, attacking the crown princess of the entire UNIVERSE was NOT NOTHING!`` Mars voice bellowed around the room echoing throughout her chambers causing Serenity to shrink back in fear.

"Mars...please calm down." Mercury's soft voice was barely above a whisper as she sensed Serenity's fear. Serenity was grateful for the sensible senshi in situations such as this. She raised her head in question as Mercury walked toward her.

"You said there was more to the story Princess. Please explain."  
She sighed in relief, all hope was not lost.

"He is a hero. It is true that I escaped your watchful eyes, and I was attacked by a commoner who I believe was under the influence of that a-al-alcohol?"  
Mercury nodded in agreement "That vile substance smuggled here by those cursed Terrans." Jupiter spat in disgust.  
"Jupiter, please do not curse a generation for the sins of their ancestors." replied the princess.

Mars smiled coyly "Serenity your heart is too big at happened next?"  
"He attacked me with all his might, and had-had-had that man" She was pointing aggressively to the adjacent chamber where she knew her savior was being held.  
"not been there-there- a-a-at the right time..and saved me...oh goddess!!" She slumped to the floor shaking from sobs taking over her entire body the reality of the situation at hand finally hitting her with all its might.

The four warriors looked at their princess with regret. There were very few things in the universe that had the power to soften a senshi's heart, and the tears of their sweet princess soared above the rest.  
"Serenity...." Venus kneeled next to her, gathering her in her arms.  
"Why did you not tell us this before? I feel a fool for raising my arms to him." Jupiter turned away in shame unable to look at the sight before her.  
"Serenity...you should have said something."  
"Where were you to listen?!?" She raised her head swiftly the frusteration evident in her eyes, tears spilling forth "You were all so quick to criticize! So quick to judge! You should have trusted my judgement! MINE, the princess you have sworn alligence to! Was my word not enough? Where was your faith in ME? I agree I did make a mistake cutting my link to you, and I apologize but was that one incident enough to question my word? What good is this power the universe has bestowed upon me if I have no use for it? When my closest companions turn away from me in doubt?" Her accusatory gaze was too much and the three standing warriors looked down in shame. She pulled herself away from Venus's arms.

"I'd like to talk to him." "Serenity-let us-"  
"NO. ... NOW and ALONE."  
Sighing, the head of the royal guard rose and turned away.  
"Let her be and bring the commoner in. We will be right outside the door if you need anything." The four warriors fell into a low bow.

"Your highness we take your leave."

Serenity stood and with a simple nod she turned to her fireplace. She was not ready to face them now, and she resented this formality that always arose whenever they reached a misunderstanding. She was well aware of her faults, of her childish desires, was this what had lead to this mistrust? Rubbing her head, she did not even hear the arrival of her guest.

"Your highness".

A voice so deep, so sultry, Serenity found herself turned around in surprise, eyes wide in anticipation. He stood before her in a low bow, his hair falling in all the right places, covering his eyes. Smiling, she walked towards him

"please, call me Serenity. One of honorable stature such as yourself has no use of such formal titles." He looked at her then, and his gaze made her inhale sharply. By the goddess the power this man had over her!  
"Please." She stepped towards him, reaching her hand out-slightly shaking- leading him towards the fireplace.  
They sat in silence and for the first time in her life, a princess of so many words found herself...speechless. She laughed suddenly, causing her guest to look up in surprise.

"After all that has happened, I realize I don't even know your name."

"It is Darien."

"Darien...I am humbled by your presence." She whispered gently bowing her head to show the sincerity she felt in her heart.

She looked towards him, her eyes wide in gratitude, the fire warming her pale cheeks from a far giving her a warm glow.

"Forgive me princess but I do not understand."

She sat back slowly almost as if pondering her thoughts carefully. Speaking slowly, she replied:

"I thank you for showing me the true essence of my kingdom personified. Loyalty. Not to ones' royals but to ones' people. You did not know whose mother, sister or daughter laid beneath the hood and yet you came to a woman's aide without hesitation. And so I thank you. " She stood and took a low curtsey.

"I thank you for being the idol Lunarian I am honored to one day rule. You have shown such bravery to make any Lunarian proud. Please accept my deepest gratitude for your noblility and rest assured you shall be rewarded greatly for your actions." Her head still bowed, she felt a wave of emotion come over her, unlike one she had ever known and she could not prevent the few drops that found their way to the carpet below her.

"You are soley responsible for the protection of my honor, and of the honor of the kingdom I so foolishly put at stake." Tears were falling effortlessly now, She felt the warmth of the fireplace disappear and the sudden coolness in the air caused her to look up in question. Darien knelt before her on one knee his head bowed in respect.

"With all due respect your highness I cannot accept such gratitude. Whether it be a mother, a sister a daughter or a curious princess dying for some adventure..." he raised his gaze to meet hers his eyes dancing as he roamed her body with his gaze. Serenity found herself blushing madly wondering why she was not repulsed by this frankness she had seen so many times before.

"It should be every man's duty to protect such purity from the colors of darkness."

"Such valor will not be overlooked Darien."

"Please princess I will not accept any gifts of gratitude, I cannot because I was simply performing my duty as a Lunarian citizen and if I am to accept this gift I think it only fitting to reward every act of bravery performed on a daily basis."

"But that would be impossible!"

Darien smirked, causing Serenity to turn away - a fire she had never known ignited in her abdomen. What was this feeling?

"Exactly."

She stood, and turned to walk towards the windowsill overlooking her private gardens.

"Surely there must be something you desire that I can offer you Darien?"

"Well...there are two things."

"Please do tell."

"If the princess allows, I would like to be considered as a candidate for the royal guard, to begin training as a Royal knight. I have dreamt of such a stature since I was a child, but as your highness must know, it is nearly impossible to even be considered unless one is from noble birth from one of the planets in the Silver Millenium. Seeing as I am of common.."

"Consider it done Darien."

The look of shock on his face caused Serenity to giggle.

"And you shall not be 'considered' Darien, I will speak to Sir Andrew personally and you shall be admitted. After all saving the moon princess is not a task meant for the weak. I have no doubt you shall recieve your knighthood in no time."

"Thank you princess." He prepared to bow again, and yet Serenity placed her hands on his shoulders suddenly.

"Please, can we stop these formalities? I gave you permission to call me Serenity, take it. And the other request?"

Darien smiled then placing his hand gently over hers standing up to his full height of six feet four inches. Serenity's lips parted in a small pout as she stared into his gaze surprised by his boldness to pursue physical contact. A small part of her told her to pull away from his touch, warning her of the potential repercssions should one of her senshi walk in at this very moment. Yet another part of her-a much larger part-enjoyed this contact, relished in his presence, desired his-she gasped silently as she felt the fire ignite in her abdomen as she watched the reflection of flames behind her dance in his eyes.  
_Desire._ Oh Selene.  
"Friendship."  
His voice snapped her to reality, and a blush crept to her cheeks instantly as she looked away her eyes landing on the earth as it hung beautifully in the sky. This entire situation was...nostalgic in a way causing her to reminice back to another time in another place when a similar request was made so long ago.

She knew then, knew that the fates were planning something big, and this man before her had something to do with it. Smiling, she turned to him and stated in a whisper barely audible:

"Request granted."

-  
END CHAPTER! YAY! They've finally met! andddddd she's falling! and the story only gets more interesting from here! Let me know thoughts! PLEASE REVIEW. I'd like to get some valid comments before posting the next chapter. Thanks to all who have!

-Chotti


End file.
